This invention relates generally to display systems and more particularly to display systems including apparatus for holding header cards for displaying information about merchandise being offered for sale.
A variety of methods and devices have been utilized to inform consumers of product prices, characteristics, or special sales or features of merchandise in conjunct with the display of the goods. In instances where it is inappropriate to mark the goods directly or when it is desirous to display supplemental announcements in conjunction with the goods, a particular method has been devised which utilizes a transparent cardholder that is self-supporting and generally placed in close proximity to the goods. A typical example of such a device is a clear plastic sheet into which an inverted U-shaped fold has been placed in the center. In use, the inverted U-shaped fold includes a base portion formed of the flat ends of the sheet to lie flat on a surface to serve as support for the device. Cards are then placed in the fold from the side and are supported by resting on the counter surface. Although the device has proven useful in many applications, there are inherent difficulties in its use.
Since these display devices are frequently moved, the card which normally rests on the support surface often falls from the device when it is moved. Because of the nature of the formation of the fold (i.e., heat formed), the distance between the ends cannot be precisely controlled. In addition, the distance between the surfaces of the inverted U-shaped fold is often so small that it is in difficult to place and remove the cards.
Also, in many instances, it is desirable to place additional information in the device without removing the original advertisement, for example, information concerning special sale prices. In the conventional prior art, the additional information, referred to as a "header" would necessarily obscure a portion of the original advertisement. Further, since the fold-over device is normally constructed of a single piece, the stand or base portion is an integral part of the device and requires a flat surface on which to rest.
For these and other reasons, there exists a need for a display system that is easy to use, provides for easy placement and removal of the cards, may accommodate additional information such as a header without obscuring the original advertisement, and that has the capability of displaying the advertisements at differing locations relative the merchandise.